The Possession of Naruto Uzumaki
by XxkikisapphireluvxX
Summary: Itachi cheats and breaks up with naruto to be with sasuke, leaving naruto depressed, naruto's brother Kyuubi tries to tell Naruto to move on but truely loves naruto. Naruto doesn't love kyuubi back. So Kyuubi sends a demon to possess him. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I decided to type this fanfic because I love the movie " The Exorcism of Emily Rose" So I decided to type a fanfic Kind of a long the lines of the movie but REALLY different/Naruto style.

WARNING!: Yaoi, bad language, maybe some smex, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Please review too!! I LOVE REVIEWS

Characters:

Naruto Uzumaki - 19

Itachi Uchiha - 20

Sasuke Uchiha - 19

Kyuubi Uzumaki - 20

Iruka Umino - 25

Kakashi Hatake - 30

Minato Uzumaki- 37

Kushina Uzumaki - 35

_____________________________________________________________________________

The Exorcism of Naruto Uzumaki

CHAPTER ONE: The breakup

NARUTO:

I'm sleeping in my bedroom wearing only my orange comfy boxers that I love so much. I groan and awaken as I hear the annoying sound of the alarm clock. I sigh rubbing the sleep from my eyes and decide to get up, I lazily walk to my closet which is surprisingly open. _" Huh. That's weird.. I could have sworn that I shut my closet door before I went to bed" _Naruto thought but shrugged it away.

As I figure what I'm going to wear and in the middle of changing into a nice pair of jeans that are ripped at the knee, and pulls over my favorite tie dye orange shirt, I hear my cell phone ring tone. The ring tone being "Love bug" by the Jonas Brothers. Okay.. I know it's the Jonas Brothers but damn that song I loved so much because it reminds me of the relationship that me and my lover have.

I giggle as I pick up my Samsung A777 Orange Flip Phone, and answer it. " Hey tachi!~" I giggle. I hear a sigh at the end and I just smile happily.

" Hey Roo roo, um I was wondering if we could hang out today? It's been a while since we had any _us _time" The male voiced purred. I shiver and blush deeply " um s-sure if you want to tachi~" I said blushing deeply. " Okay I will pick you up in five minutes" Itachi said and he hung up.

I blink a little bit and I smile happily. Me and Itachi have been together for three years. I'm in so much love with this man I couldn't even live without. I'd die for him any day. I sigh lovingly and lay on my bed thinking about Itachi and I blush as I look at my desk with my lap top and on the side of it a used star bucks cup that I forgot to throw away, and also a black velvet engagement box with a diamond ring in it that was fit perfectly for the love of my life.

I keep on blushing as I stare at it. I get up walking to my desk and put the ring in my pocket just incase if there was a perfect time to propose to Itachi. Okay I know.. That I'm the uke in the relationship, but I loved itachi so much that I felt like I could be with him forever. But even though I'm uke doesn't mean I have had sex. Yes I'm still a virgin. Even though lots of people lose their virginity before marriage.. I'm not very religious at all but when it comes to sex, I think people should wait until after they are married. I want to be the first time so romantic and breath taking. Plus if you have sex before marriage a lot it wouldn't really mean anything that very much after your married.

When I told Itachi this ..

_FLASHBACK _

_We both just came to my apartment to watch a few movies together. Just me and Itachi. I put in a movie and I sit on the couch next to him and I lay my head on his shoulder smiling. Itachi wrapped his arm around my waist and rubs my side a little bit. As I watch the movie I feel Itachi's warm breath on my neck, I then feel his tongue licking my neck so sweetly. _

_I blush deeply not knowing if we should continue or not continue. I then feel myself fall on the couch, itachi crawling on top of me kissing me gently on the lips, his hands pinning my hands above me. I keep on kissing him not minding the kissing at all until I feel one of his hands let go and snake his hand to my lower half and rub my crotch. _

_I panic feeling a little scared of what itachi planned on doing so I pushed him off of me. " tachi no.. I don't want too.. Do this.. I want to wait .." I said blushing. Itachi blinks looking at me and he sighs understanding a little bit and he hugs me and asks " how long do I have to wait Naruto?" Itachi asked. I blink and I hug back. " To be honest Tachi.. I don't know.." I said hopping he would understand._

_I look up at him and see the look on his face, he looks understanding yet looks disappointed. " I understand naruto.. I will wait for you " Itachi purred and kisses my cheek. _

_END _

I sigh as I hear a beep of a horn in my driveway. It was Itachi, I quickly grab my cellphone put it in my pocket, run down stairs and put my sandals on. I smile as I grab my keys on the counter and walk outside and lock the door. I walk to Itachi's black vanquish and I open the door to the front seat and sit and buckle up and shut the door. I smile at him and I lean over to kiss him on the lips. Itachi's kisses are always kind, sweet, and warm. But this kiss was .. How do I put it sloppy and not caring at all. Naruto blinks and looks at Itachi in the eyes, his eyes always speak to me all the time. His eyes looked sad… and there was something else but I couldn't put my finger on it.

" Tachi are you okay?" Naruto asks looking at Itachi. Itachi just nodded and smiles a fake smile like what Sai would do. " of course Naru~koi, why don't we go to the movies?" Itachi asked. Naruto blinks and smiles "Okay!" Naruto said. Itachi drives away from my apartment and on we go to the movies.

ITACHI

I smile in my sleep as I feel warmth from the body next to me. I open my eyes to see a beautiful black ravened boy with pale skin and coal eyes. I know…. I'm a cheater.. I know I'm having an affair with my brother, but also .. The love of my lifes best friend in the whole world that seems like he could do no wrong. I put my hand on Sasuke's head and caress his head and move my fingers though his black hair. Sasuke mumbles and cuddles next to itachi and puts his head on Itachi's chest.

" why did you wake me up brother?" Sasuke grumbled. Sasuke is always in a bad mood when he wakes up. I smile at him and I kiss him on the lips lovingly, and caringly. Sasuke kisses back mewling and wraps his arms around my neck. I stop kissing him and I purr " you look so sexy naked you know that little brother?" Itachi purred. Sasuke blushes deeply and he looks up at Itachi. " Th-thanks.." Sasuke said.

I … I really do love and care for Naruto But only as a brother. I know.. It sounds mean and uncaring. I know It sounds selfish and rude but Sasuke.. Even though he is my younger brother understands me, he does things for me, he knows more about me than anybody else does. Naruto he is so caring, and loving, always smiling, making others happy. To be honest I don't know what I would do if one of them was gone. But I feel.. Like I'm starting to lean towards Sasuke more.. But honestly it makes me feel like shit.

Itachi sighs deeply and looks at Sasuke " Sasuke.. I need to hang out with Naruto today.." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded understanding. " I understand" Sasuke said smiling. I walk up to my closet and puts on black jeans, a black dress shirt that had a cool Celtic cross in the back. After dressing up Itachi sprays some Tim Mcgraw cologne on my chest and I brush my hair a little bit putting his bangs in front and puts the rest of my black thin hair up in a pony tail. I walk\ in the room and grabs my Black Berry Tour 9630 smart phone to call Naruto up. After talk taking to him for two minutes I just hang up putting my cell phone in my pocket.

" Sasuke.. I'm going to tell him tonight.. I won't tell him anything about you… just to tell him that it is over.." I sighed deeply. " I can't ..stand lying to him anymore…" I said. Sasuke nodded understanding and he too was getting dressed. Wearing light blue jeans, and a black hoodie. Sasuke walked over to him and hugs him deeping kissing him. " do what you have to do Itachi.. I believe in you.." Sasuke said and kisses Itachi on the lips again. I nod and hug him. " If you want you can come with me and Naruto to the movies.. Just meet us there.. " I added before I start to leave the room.

Sasuke smiled " I would like that" Sasuke murmered as he puts his black shoes on. " see you there" Sasuke called as Itachi leaves the room. He walks down the stairs heading to the garage, Itachi opens his door and gets in the drivers seat. I pushes a button to open the garage door and starts the car. Hearing the song " Take me on the floor" by the veronica's. I back up really fast and drive to naruto's dinky apartment.

I honk my horn looking up at naruto's window to see a figure in his room but instead seeing Naruto walking out of his apartment and locking it. I look at the window again to see the figure gone and I shake my head " _I must be seeing things_" itachi thought. I then See Naruto smile at me as he opens the passenger door, coming in the car and sitting down buckling up. I feel really guilty and sad knowing I probably will not see that smile on his face anymore. Naruto leans in to kiss me and I kiss back sloppy and not caring at all. Naruto blinked and looked at me in the eyes confusingly. I have asked him if we could go to the movies, of course Naruto agreed and I drove to the movie theater.

NORMAL POV

Itachi parks in the parking lot turning off his car he unbuckles himself and gets out of the car. Naruto too gets out and walks with Itachi inside the Theater. Naruto smiles and holds Itachi's hand.

" what movie do you want to see koi?" Itachi asked. Naruto thinks for a while and we are both suddenly in line. I look at Itachi to say a movie but it looks like he is trying to find somebody. Naruto is confused and he looks behind him and sees Sasuke just walking inside. Itachi smiles at his younger brother.

Naruto smiles seeing Sasuke his best friend and walks over to him " hey sasuke!" Naruto chirped. Sasuke looks at Naruto feeling guilt coming over him, but smiles. " Hey… Dobe" Sasuke joked. Naruto sighs and growls deeply " Don't Call me that. By the way why are you here?" Naruto asks.

"Gee I don't know dobe maybe to see a movie?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow. Naruto just growls " your such a teme!" naruto growled deeply. Itachi pats Naruto's back " calm down love.." Itachi purred. Naruto immediately calms down and Itachi smiles " So what movie do you want to see Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto was about to say the movie he wanted to watch But Sasuke cut in " how about _Drag me to hell_?" Sasuke asked. Naruto whimpers remembering watching the trailer and he almost pissed his pants. Itachi blinks and smiles " sure lets go see that movie" Itachi said.

Itachi walks up to the register " Three tickets to _Drag me to hell_ please?" itachi asked. Naruto blinks and was about to complain but Sasuke comes up to him " What too chicken dobe?" Sasuke grinned. Naruto's eyes widden angerly " NO! I just… don't like scary movies.." Naruto said. "_ Itachi should know this.. I told him a million times that I can't stand scary movies!" _Naruto thought secretly pissed off. " I'll watch it I guess.." Naruto said.

Naruto didn't want to seem chicken so he decided just once to see a scary movie in theaters. The last movie he saw that was a scary movies that was in theaters made him piss his pants, couldn't sleep in the dark for two weeks straight, and was afraid of clowns for the rest of his life.

Itachi knew that Naruto didn't like scary movies at all, but he wanted to watch the movies because 1) he did want to see the movie for a very long time now and 2) Sasuke wanted to watch it. "Naruto-koi I promise after the movie I will take you out to a fancy restaurant for dinner okay?" Itachi pleaded. Naruto looks up at Itachi and smiles " okay.. But I already said that I decided to watch it" Naruto said. Itachi wraps his arms around Naruto and kisses him "What can I not take the only I love to a fancy restaurant or no?" Itachi purred. Naruto blushes deeply ".. I guess hehehe we can go out for dinner" naruto said blushing.

Sasuke in the background was kind of jealous but thought as long as Naruto is happy. They all walk to the snack stand to buy soda and candy, and then walk to the theater. After watching and dealing with naruto's screams. Sasuke went his separate way to go home. Itachi took Naruto to the amusement park for the day, after going to the amusement park it was already five at night.

Itachi drives to the fancy restaurant called "_Moi je joue" ( MOI Jay shoe ) _"Itachi are you sure I'm dressed good enough?" Naruto pouted. Itachi looks over at Naruto and kisses him on the lips " you always dress good what are you talking about?" Itachi asked. Naruto blushes deeply and kisses back. Somebody opens the door for Naruto, Naruto blinks and gets out and so does Itachi. Itachi hands the guy his keys so the guy can park his car. Naruto holds hands with Itachi as they walk in.

The waitress smiles at them " Table or Booth?" The waitress asked. She had pink hair, green eyes, and normal skin. The young lady must have been 18 years old. Itachi looks at the waitress and says " Booth please " Itachi said. " Okay then follow me" the waitress said. Itachi then whispered in the girls ear " a booth that is .. Private please?" Itachi asked handing her a one hundred dollar bill. The girl gasped and nods " O-okay right this way sir!" The lady said.

Naruto blinks confused but was yanked by the hand by Itachi. Naruto was confused but followed him. " here you go this is the most private booth in the whole restaurant!" The lady said. Naruto sits down at one side and Itachi at the other side. " What would you two like to drink?" The waitress said getting out her pen and mini notebook. Naruto thinks " Hhhmm I would like some tea please" Naruto said.

The waitress wrote it down " for you sir?" The waitress asked looking at Itachi " How about a coke please?" Itachi asked. " of course. I will be right back" The waitress said. Naruto blushes as he looks around the restaurant " wow.." Naruto awed. " You know you didn't have to take me here.." Naruto blushed. " I wanted too" Itachi said. After getting their drinks naruto ordered ramen noodles, and Itachi ordered yakitori and some rice balls. After about waiting about ten minutes for the food. Naruto gladly digs in " itadakimasu!" naruto cheered already starting to eat.

While eating Itachi was starting to get really nervous but not really showing it. Not wanting Naruto to worry but Naruto looks over at him to notice he is eating rather faster than normal. Itachi normally took his time. " Itachi, whats wrong?.." Naruto asked wondering. Itachi stops eating and he puts his fork down and he looks at Naruto. "_ Please Naruto don't look at me like that…." _Itachi thought.

Itachi side figuring he should come out and say it " Naruto…" Itachi said and he grabs Naruto right hand and holds it. Naruto looks at Itachi wondering what is going on. " y-yes?" Naruto asked. Itachi sighs looking at the ground for a moment and he looks at Naruto's eyes " I know….. We have been together.. For a long time…. And…well…" Itachi was starting to actually shake a little bit. " you know.. Those two weeks… I said I was sick?" Itachi asked. Naruto nods " yeah and you didn't want me to go over to your house because you didn't want to get sick. Yeah what about it you getting sick again?" Naruto asked.

Itachi shakes his head sadly " Naruto… I wasn't sick … those two days… I lied to you.." Itachi whimpered. " Naruto.. I have been lying to you.. All this time.. Telling you that I love you.. When Naruto….. I only love you… as a brother…. As a friend.. Nothing more…" Itachi revealed. Naruto starts to go pale and he too starts to shake and water forms in his beautiful light blue eyes. "_ please……. No…… I can't… live without him……please don't tell me he is breaking up with me…"_ Naruto thought.

Itachi sighs " Naruto….. I'm breaking up with you…I'm so sorry.. But .... I found.. somebody else…. That I love….. More.." Itachi whimpered the last part. Naruto blinks tears falling like pearls down his cheeks. " No… you….you can't.. I love you so much!" Naruto yelled. Naruto took out his engagement ring box and showed Itachi the engagement ring that Naruto had buyed for him. The ring was absolutely beautiful it had rubies and diamonds it was perfect.

Itachi had never felt this bad in his entire life he just stared at the engagement ring. Naruto whimpers " I was going to ask you to marry.. Me…. Please…Please.. I beg of you…." Naruto cried. " I will do anything… anything…just.. Please…. Don't do this.. To me " Naruto cried. For the second time in his life tears roll down Itachi's cheeks, Itachi reached the box and closed it and he stands up and puts the box in his pocket. " ……. that ring isn't for me….. It's for someone else…. Believe me.. Naruto….. I'm so sorry.." Itachi said.

Naruto stands up and he screamed " WHY!…. I did everything I could… for you to love me.. I love you so much.. Itachi…. I'd die for you.." naruto cried. Itachi looks at naruto sadly " I'm sorry Naruto…….but…. I don't know what to say to make you feel better" Itachi cried.

Suddenly the lights start to flicker a little bit through out the restaurant. Naruto gets up and runs out of the restaurant crying.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!: YAOI, BAD LANGUAGE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS!^^

( ALSO INSTEAD OF " THE EXORCISM OF NARUTO UZUMAKI" IT'S JUST GOING TO BE " THE POSSESSION OF NARUTO UZUMAKI" okay?^^ it's more of a possession than a exorcism really hehe)

**The Possession of Naruto Uzumaki**

Chapter 2: Heartbroken

___________________________________________________________

NORMAL

The loud clash of thunder could be heard everywhere in Konoha, the rain falling hard as if god was extremely angered. Naruto ran through the storm " _I can't believe this…….. The love of my life… gone…. Forever…. What do I do now? I JUST started college three weeks ago!!…….I can't believe this happened to me…….." _naruto thought as he ran.

Naruto continues to run towards Sasuke's apartment but when Naruto reaches the apartment everything turns black around him and he falls to the ground after he bangs on Sasuke's door about three times.

Sasuke was reading a book called "_My sisters keeper_" as he was sitting on the couch, candles lit everywhere, the fire in the fireplace crackling. Sasuke jumps when he hears three bangs at the door and a "CLUMP" noise outside. Sasuke throws the book on the floor and runs to the stairs to the door and he opens it and he sees Naruto on the ground.

"N-NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he tries to get naruto to get up. Naruto wasn't moving at all. " Oh no.. what happened?" Sasuke said and he picks Naruto up bridal style and brings him inside his apartment and lays him in the guest room bed. _" Naruto looks absolutely horrible……. I hope Itachi didn't hurt him…. Too much…." _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's forehead and notices that he is really cold. He wraps a warm blanket around Naruto and takes a wash cloth to get his face all dried up. Sasuke sits on the chair that was next to the bed and he watches Naruto sleep.

After about four hours of blankness Naruto wakes up wondering where he was. He looks around to see Sasuke asleep on the chair. " Wh-what happened?" Naruto asks. Naruto suddenly starts to remember what happened and he starts to cry. Sasuke could hear somebody crying and his eyes flutter open to see his best friend crying.

"Naruto your up?…. Tell me….. What happened" Sasuke asks and he pats Naruto's back for comfort. Naruto continues to cry "I-I-Itachi…. B-b-b-broke up..w-w-with m-me…… h-he..lo-lo-loves somebody…..e-e-else.." Naruto sobbed. Naruto starts to shake and he looks up at Saske tears rolling down his cheeks really fast " I-I-is there…. S-s-s-something wrong with me…… s-sasuke?" Naruto asks crying. Sasuke blinks and he hugs Naruto deeply " No!! there is absolutely nothing wrong with you Naruto!" Sasuke yelled hugging him. " I'm so heartbroken Sasuke……" Naruto cried. Sasuke could feel his eyes start to water feelings of guilt, and sadness starting to overcome Sasuke.

Sasuke stops hugging Naruto and looks at him seriously "Naruto never ever think that there is something wrong with you…. Maybe Naruto.. It just wasn't meant to be.." Sasuke said. Naruto looks at Sasuke " YES IT WAS!!! I was going to ask Itachi to marry me!!!…until… that _person_ .. Had to steal him away from me…. He was the only person that could ever make me happy and actually make me want to live…." Naruto cried and he starts to cry uncontrollably. " What am I going to do now?……. I have nobody……" Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke goes pale, his eyes starting to sting, and he bites his bottom lip. "Naruto…. Calm down… I know for a fact that there is somebody out there for you…." Sasuke said and he smiles warmly. " let me make you some hot chocolate… Hhhmm?" Sasuke asks getting up. Naruto stops crying a little bit and he stutters " O-okay.." Naruto said sadly. Before Sasuke left the room " Sasuke…. You are the only person I can trust now…." Naurto said as he lays down on the bed. "You are like a brother to me.." Naruto said.

Sasuke starts to shake and he turns around to smile at Naruto "You are like a brother to me too… Naruto.."Sasuke said but then starting to walk towards the kitchen to go make Naruto some hot chocolate. Naruto smiles and he closes his eyes for a little bit until he sees Sasuke's cell phone on the chair. Naruto grabs it and smiles. He looks through the pictures smiling a little bit.

But the smile fades away completely when the photo's go towards the end seeing pictures of Sasuke kissing Itachi deeply. Itachi hugging Sasuke lovingly and caringly. Tears start to roll down Naruto cheeks again and he starts to shake. Sasuke walks in the room and he smiles "Naruto! I got you hot-" Sasuke sees Naruto looking at his cell phone and tears rolling down his eyes. Sasuke now realizing what naruto was looking at. Naruto looks up at Sasuke.

" Sasuke…..h-how……….how could you?…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke drops the hot chocolate, splattering all over the ground. Sasuke's eyes widening and he looks at the ground guilty "I-I'm so sorry.. Naruto…. But…. When Itachi was sick for that one week.. I took care of him… and one thing lead to another.. And well……. I'm so sorry Naruto.. I didn't want to hurt you…. I truly honestly didn't.." Sasuke whimpered.

Naruto nods and he sighs getting up from the bed and he puts sasuke cell phone on the bed and he goes towards the door walking out. Naruto growls "you…….. Are the most disgusting ….person ….. in the world….." Naruto said. Naruto puts his sandals on and he walks out of Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke shakes and tears roll down his eyes sadly and he falls to his knee's crying. _" I-I never wanted… this to happen…."_ Sasuke cried. Naruto cries as he walks to his apartment which was a mile away. After about an half an hour later Naruto grabs his keys out sighing deeply. Then suddenly the door opens wide, making Naruto scared a little bit but walks in.

Naruto shuts the door and locks it quickly. Taking off his sandles, he walks to the living room turning on the light in the living room and he turns on the TV. Naruto lays on the couch cuddling with his most favorite blanket. Naruto starts to cry as he watches a movie but then slowly starts to fall asleep.

At about eight in the morning Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother comes over to Naruto's apartment knocking on it. Naruto growls getting up and opens the door. Kyuubi blinks looking at Naruto noticing that Naruto looked really depressed. His normal tannish skin was now pale, his eyes looked watery, his blonde yellow sun kissed hair was in a mess. Kyuubi asks " Naruto…. What happened? Can I come in?" Kyuubi asks concerned for his little brother.

Naruto sighs letting Kyuubi in and he sits on the couch, letting Kyuubi sit next to him. "So tell me..Naruto.. Why do you look so sad?" Kyuubi asks patting Naruto's back. Naruto sighs "Itachi…..broke up with me……..he ….left me.. For his brother….Sasuke.. Who was my so called best friend.." Naruto said. Kyuubi blinks and thinks "_ Good now Itachi is out of the picture…. Now I can actually have a chance with him….but.. I just..happen to feel.. Sorry for Naruto too…_" Kyuubi thought and he keeps on comforting Naruto.

" Naruto….I know… that…it must feel lonely without the one you love.. But.. You have to believe me there are a lot of people that really love you…." Kyuubi said. Kyuubi looks at the ground and he kisses Naruto on the cheek.. Naruto blinks " wh-what was that f-" Naruto then feels a pair of lips pressed onto his and Kyuubi's body on top of his as well. Naruto takes in what is happening. His older brother, Kyuubi.. One of the most hottest guys in Konoha.. Is on top of him. Sure.. Kyuubi had long red flaming hair, brilliant, sexy gold eyes, and tan skin. But Itachi was way better.

Naruto doesn't kiss back, Kyuubi starting to put his hand under Naruto's shirt. Naruto tears up, warm tears falling down his cheeks. Naruto growls and pushes Kyuubi off of him with all of his strength. " GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto screamed. " What has gotten into you Kyuubi!!" Naruto yelled getting up from the couch. Kyuubi growls and looks at the ground feeling guilty. "N-naruto…. I love you…. I love you soo much…." Kyuubi said getting up and looks at Naruto seriously. Naruto blinks " Wh-what?!!!.. Kyuubi are you kidding me!!! We are BROTHERS! You can't love me it just isn't right!!" Naruto yelled.

"Will you stop yelling and listen to me!" Kyuubi growled looking at Naruto. Naruto shakes his head "NO! I have had enough as it is!! The love of my life leaves me, my best friend in the whole entire world betrays me!, and NOW my own brother loves me!!! There is so much that I can take Kyuubi! Get this now and get it straight I can't ever love you.. I will never love you.. Kyuubi… _ever_.." Naruto growled. " now get OUT!" Naruto yelled pointing towards the door.

Kyuubi sighs shacking his head as he gets up and heads to the door. "You will soon realize you have made.. A horrible mistake.." Kyuubi grinned and walks out of Naruto's apartment. Naruto sighs deeply and thinks to himself. _" I will not let Kyuubi get into my head. I just need to rest.. I can't take this.." _Naruto thought as he lays down again on the couch and starts to feel really cold.

( DONE! NOW REVIEW!!! GIVE MEH IDEA'S!!!! REVIEW!^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!: YAOI!, BAD LANGUAGE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!! :C**

**REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! Please REVIEW**

**ENJOY!^^**

**________________________________________**

**The Possession of Naruto Uzumaki**

**Chapter 3: SEND**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**AT NIGHT**

**KYUUBI'S POV**

**Kyuubi growls as he walks to his 2010 Red mustang and gets in turning it on immediately hearing rock music. Kyuubi speeds to his house that he had bought himself. Kyuubi slams his door, walks to the front door and unlocks it walking in the house. **

**He sighs deeply as he opens the refridgerator door taking out a can of beer. He gulps it down and looks around his house and he goes upstairs to his Desk room. Kyuubi turns on his lap top and sits on the leather computer chair. Kyuubi goes to and types in "Spells" he keeps on scrolling down and searching until he finds a certain website.**

**Kyuubi clicks on the link to check out the website. On the side were different types of Spells. Love Spells, Money Spells, Luck Spells. But then something caught Kyuubi's eye. " Cast Demons" He clicks on it. There were three types of Casting spells one was " Cast a Lust demon to the one you lust for to lust you back" another one was " Cast a Chaos demon to the one that makes your life a living hell" and the last one " Cast a Demon that does both, to make the person you lust for lust you back and to make their lives like hell"**

**Kyuubi sighs and thinks "**_** No…. I can't…." **_**Kyuubi thought he takes a glimpse of a picture that is of Naruto smiling, Kyuubi right beside him and in the back was their mother and father. He kept on looking at Naruto and he starts to shake " **_**But I love him so much….. And I want him to love me back.. What do I do? Should I?" **_**Kyuubi thought. " Keh! Remember all those times when Naruto only cared for other people and not you?"** an Errie voice said in Kyuubi's mind. Kyuubi blinks and thinks _" Wh-who are you?! Naruto is a caring person!! I don't mind that he cares for other people"_ Kyuubi growled.

" **Oh really? Be true to yourself do you really think Naruto cares about you? Loves you like a brother?.. If he did he would actually want to be with you…. He would try to make you happy.. When really all he does.. Is love other people other than you.."** The voice said. Kyuubi shackes his head and starts to sweat and he thinks "_ NO!………he does love me.. I know he does……but….. You do have a point.."_ Kyuubi thought sadly. **"Make him suffer like you had… make him yours to toy with.." **The evil voice sneered.

Kyuubi blinks a smile forming on his lips imagining Naruto hugging him and loving him so much. Kyuubi sighs and he clicks on the "Cast a demon that does both, to make the person you lust for lust you back and to make their lives like hell" link. Kyuubi sees the instructions. " let's see it says to put your name under your picture download your picture here." There was a blank box that says "no picture" Kyuubi clicks browse to download his picture. He chooses his favorite picture that he likes, and then downloads it. The picture forms in the box.

Kyuubi scrolls down and sees another box that is blank and it says " who is the person you are going to send this demon too?" it asks. Kyuubi types Naruto's name under the question and he also uploads a picture of Naruto that is his favorite. After uploading Naruto's picture , on the page it then says " This possession will start right away when you click on the send button. This possession will only take at Two to Four weeks."

At the bottom, it then asks " Are you sure you want to send this demon to the person you choose?" It asks and underneath is a BIG send button. Kyuubi bites his lower lip and he can just picture a happy life with Naruto after Naruto has suffered . Kyuubi sighs deeply and he clicks on the send button and thinks "_I hope.. I'm doing the right thing.."_Kyuubi thought. Kyuubi then felt a warm feeling in his heart..like.. Not matter what.. He will be forgiven.

NARUTO'S POV

Naruto lays on his bed sleeping deeply after watching movies and eating lots of ice cream. Naruto has the TV on in his bedroom and continues to sleep. He then starts to smell something burning. Naruto blinks a little bit confused trying to remember if he put anything in the stove or microwave. He gets up quickly and walks around the apartment to see what the smell was. He then hears a door slam open and shut. Naruto gasps seeing the door in the living room open and close from the wind.

Naruto grabs the door and locks it really tight. He looks outside noticing that it is raining and thundering outside. Naruto shivers having the feeling like he is being watched. He runs upstairs to go to his bedroom. He runs in and slams the door looking at the door, he quickly lays on his bed and he wraps his blanket around him. Naruto calmly starts to fall asleep until he hears the TV shut off by itself and his eyes open wide. He then hears a shacking sound that is coming from his desk. It was a jar of pens and pencils shacking.

It was also moving to the edge by itself and falls on the ground. Naruto gasps getting up and looks at the jar that is on the floor. He feels the bed being push down at the end and can see really deep indents on the blankets. The blanket starts to move away by itself and goes towards the end of the bed . Naruto then feels something push him down on the bed and he feels somebody on top of him. He then feels like somebody is putting a hand up his shirt moving his shirt up. Naruto puts his hand on his shirt and pulls it down but then feels like he can't breath all that very much. Naruto moves his hands towards his neck and starts to gasp for air and his face turns red. He then feels his shirt going up again.

Naruto starts to cry and he moves his arms above him moving starting to freak out and he then feels release. Naruto falls on to the floor and he screams bloody murder running to the door and runs down stairs crying , he runs outside in the rain. Naruto runs to a phone booth and goes inside there. He tries to think who he should call. "Itachi.. NO.. Sasuke..NO….. Iruka?…" Naruto quickly puts in a quarter in the quarter hole and another one and he dials Iruka's number.

IRUKA'S POV

" OH!.. Kashi!!.. H-harder!" Iruka moaned as Kakashi fingers his hole with two fingers. Iruka grips on Kakashi's shoulders deeply as Kakashi takes his fingers out of Iruka and aligns his cock with Iruka's hole. Kakashi enters Iruka's hole grunting deeply " God! Ruka!… so t-tight!" Kakashi moaned. Iruka spreads his legs more moaning. "Kashi! ..so big!!" Iruka moaned. Kakashi starts to thrust in and out of Iruka fucking him like a bunny. Iruka had long thin brown hair that was put into a pony-tail, tan skin, and adorable brown eyes. He also had a cut that was across his nose. Kakashi on the other hand had pale skin, silver hair that looked incredibly sexy, one eye was black and the other was covered with his smoke mask which he was not wearing right now.

The phone then started to ring rather loudly and annoyingly as Kakashi pounded into Iruka. Iruka pauses and blinks looking at the kitchen and looks at Kakashi telling him to stop. Kakashi growls pouting, Iruka gets up and walks to the kitchen to grab the phone. "_ who would call at this hour?" Iruka thought as he answers " hello?" Iruka asks. He hears sobbing on the other line " I-Iruka!.. Come get me.. I need help.." the voice said. It sounded like Naruto " N-Naruto?.. Wh-whats wrong?" Iruka asks. Kakashi wraps his arms around Iruka's waist worried wondering whats going on. " come pick me up please….. Please.. I need someone.." Naruto sobbed. " okay.. I'll come and get you" Iruka said. "I'll come to pick you up in five minutes" Iruka said. " H-Hurry please.." Naruto whimpered and he hangs up. Iruka blinks " Hhmm wonder what could have happened.." Iruka said outloud. _

_Iruka walks into his bedroom and starts to get dressed "I'm sorry Kashi but I have to pick up Naruto.." Iruka said as he puts his sandals on. Kakashi nods understanding "Okay..I'll stay here.." Kakashi said. Iruka smiles and kisses Kakashi on the lips and he kisses back and smacks his dolphin's ass gently. Iruka purred " we will continue later.. I promise" Iruka purred. Kakashi grinned "can't wait.."Kakashi grinned wolfishly. Iruka winks and walks out of the house. He gets in his car and drives to Naruto's apartment. Naruto was still in the phone booth and Iruka gets out of the car and sees that Naruto is shacking in fear and he is still crying and he looks up at Iruka and he hugs him deeply. " I-Iruka… don't leave.. Me.." Naruto cried and he looks up at Iruka and he faints seeing the world go black. _

_Iruka gasps and tries to wake Naruto up but he won't. Iruka didn't know what to do, to either take him to the hospital or just take him home to see if he will be all right. Iruka chooses to take him to his house. Iruka calls home to tell Kakashi to open the door quickly. Iruka picks up Naruto bridal style and lays him on the couch. Iruka wraps a blanket around Naruto and kisses his forehead hoping to god that he will be fine and will awaken tomorrow. _

_ITACHI AND SASUKE POV_

_Itachi appears on Sasuke's doorstep and notices that Sasuke looks pale and sad. " What happened?" itachi asks looking at Sasuke. Sasuke whimpers starting to cry and he hugs Itachi deeply " Naruto knows about us….he came over on the night you broke up with him.. And well.. He looked at my cell phone and saw pictures of us.. Kissing.. And well.. He .. Can't stand me anymore.." Sasuke cried. Itachi sighs and hugs back kissing him. _

" _Sasuke…… he was probably going to find out anyway" Itachi said. " Everything will be fine..I promise.." Itachi said. Sasuke had a feeling in his heart that everything will Not be fine. _

________________________________

_REVIEW!!! TELL ME OPINIONS!!! GIVE ME IDEA'S!!! I NEED HELP FROM YOU GUYS!!!!!_


End file.
